


Hoenn Research Facility

by IcePrincess11



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, M/M, get it over with, once again Icy brings in the OC, sigh, slight Palletshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincess11/pseuds/IcePrincess11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary's dragged another one into the Pokémon Research Facility of Hoenn. Both he and the Trainer find their lives changed by one girl and her Gardevoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoenn Research Facility

**Author's Note:**

> IcePrincess11: I'm not dead...as a matter of fact, I'm going to update Morning Person on Christmas just for you guys!
> 
> Gary: Because she can't do anything else.
> 
> Ice: Shaddup, you. I don't own Pokémon, by the way. I do own the concept behind that silver-haired stalker and the concept behind Kimono...who will not be seen in this chapter! I'm a bitch!
> 
> Ash: O_o
> 
> Kimono: *sets up a psychic link* Free Morning Person chapter dedicated to the first person to guess which Pokémon I am.
> 
> Icy: I just wanna point out that this was three pages on paper...

Gary led him towards a building that looked similar to New Mauville on the Cycling Road of Route 110. The merciless waters of the route halted only after the brunette touched his hand to an old board. The steel gate in front of him opened up, and he and the raven-haired Trainer finally leapt off Gary's Sharpedo.

He stumbled as he leapt off, while Gary dismounted with the ease of long practice. The researcher silently dragged the Trainer towards the sliding door similar to that of a Pokémon Center. Gary was immediately met with friendly smiles, while the other received unfamiliar glares. Still Gary led him through a crowd onto an elevator that took them down to the sixth floor. They finally stopped at the end of a long hallway where Gary simply opened the door.

The room smelled of an electrifying mixture of vanilla and violets, Gary's scent mixed with an unrecognizable one. "Gary," he started, "I don't mean to be rude, but where have you taken me?" He plopped down onto the bed.

"This, Ash, is the Pokémon Research Facility of the Hoenn region. Many Trainers from different regions live here to help us learn more about Pokémon." Gary picked up a stray Poké Ball from the ground and sat next to Ash. "Here, I'm known as a researcher. My informal roommate is a breeder."

"Yeah," Ash said, "but why did you bring me here?"

"People admire your fighting spirit, Ash Ketchum." A silky, unfamiliar voice spread throughout the room. The girl who stood at the door was dressed in a white T-shirt with blue jeans and a black apron with a Poké Ball on it. A Glaceon sat at her feet contentedly. Ash recognized the girl as a Pokémon Breeder in her uniform. "I asked Oak here to bring you. I figured you'd be a nice help."

"Y'know, no one wants your opinion." Gary's voice was cold.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm giving you one." The girl took off the apron she wore, hanging it up in her closet. Glaceon simply jumped on the bed and into Ash's lap. Pikachu, who had buried himself inside his jacket to keep from falling off the Sharpedo they'd gotten there on, sniffed the Ice-type with glee.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Gary hissed, though he didn't seem the least bit threatening to Ash.

The girl ignored him. "Hi, Ash. My name's Moonbeam, but some call me Katri because of one of us." She shot a glare at Gary, who put his hands up in fake surrender.

"Have you met my partner Pikachu by the -- where'd he go?" Ash asked.

"Glacier, come back here please and bring your friend," Moonbeam said exasperatedly. "If you don't bring him back, no new Poké Puffs for you!"

Glaceon shot like a rocket from the hallway to Moonbeam's feet. Surprisingly, Pikachu came in second just by the length of a Foongus and landed on Ash's shoulder.

"C'mon, Glacier. Joylin will want you back soon." Moonbeam snatched the Poké Ball from Gary's hands.

Glaceon whimpered and hid behind Pikachu, who offered a comforting pat. Ash heard Moonbeam sigh, exasperated yet again.  
"Stop being paranoid. Just because your Nature is Timid doesn't mean you need to be."

"Just put the damn thing away," Gary huffed, jealousy apparent in his voice. Glacier snarled at him, who in turn sneered back.*

"Y'know what, Gary? You can get the fuck out of here." Moonbeam visibly snarled. Her face said 'insult her and die a painful death.' Gary hissed and left the room.

By then it was about nine o'clock, and Ash yawned before laying back on Moonbeam's pillow. He quickly fell asleep, because that's how Ash is.

A lavender blanket with a Misdreavus on it, one Moonbeam had made herself, was draped over both the Trainer and herself. Glacier snuggled into a soft bed that Pikachu found his way into quickly. Moonbeam snuggled into Ash's chest, and soon she too was asleep.

-  
A shadow moved in the doorway. The tall figure hadn't left once. It shuddered at the idea of a relationship between Ash and Moonbeam before disappearing into the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> *So I'd planned on having Gary do something mean to make Moonbeam have a meltdown, but decided against it. Did you enjoy the length? Until next year on this story, Icy out!
> 
> Gary: YOU LITTLE BITCH!!


End file.
